


The One Where Emily is a YouTube Star...

by hopebreedsmisery



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: F/F, Spemily - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 12:36:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7976965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopebreedsmisery/pseuds/hopebreedsmisery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU: In which Emily and Spencer are young and in love. I have this headcanon that if the girls lived in a world free from 'A' Emily could quite plausibly have set up a YouTube account to help other young members of the LGBQT community, to show them that they aren't alone. She's a sweetheart like that. This story follows two uploads entitled 'The Girlfriend Tag', and "Our First Time..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Girlfriend Tag

“Hey guys! It’s me again, Emily.” She flashes a radiant smile to the camera, “As you can see, I have a very special guest with me today.” She gestures to her right, where Spencer is sitting rather rigidly by her. “If any of you follow my twitter, or Instagram… or Tumblr for that matter, you’ll already know my girlfriend, Spencer.” 

Spencer gives a small wave to the camera, with a closed mouth smile, “Hello." 

"A lot of you have been asking if Spencer would ever make an appearance, and after much persuading I’ve finally convinced her to join me. Excuse her though ‘cause she’s kind of nervous.” She playfully bumps her shoulder against Spencer’s, causing her to smile too. “Today we are going to do the Girlfriend tag, which I have to say is like the most requested video on my twitter, ever. Umm so yeah,” she looks at Spencer, talking directly to her now, “Should we just take turns, and whoever asks the other answers?” 

“Sounds like a plan.” Spencer smirks at her girlfriend. And boy does Spencer love a good plan.

“So.. Do you want to go first?” 

“Answering first?” Spencer confirms, “…yeah.” 

“Alright, question number one. When and where did we met?” Emily smiles at Spencer reassuringly, sensing she’s still feeling some uneasiness being in front of the camera for the first time, “Nice easy one to start.” 

Spencer returns Emily’s smile, “That is pretty easy.” She concedes, before she turns to look at the spot on camera Emily had pointed out to earlier, “We met…Freshman year of high school”. 

Emily nods along, chipping in, “But we didn’t really get close until the start of sophomore year.” 

“Exactly…Okay so it’s my turn to ask now, right?” Spencer tilts Emily’s phone towards her so she can read the next question, “Where was our first date?”

“Our first date…it was pretty standard dinner and a movie..”

“No, wait.” Spencer interrupts, “Our first date was that night at The Brew, when we kissed.”

Emily’s eyebrows furrow in confusion, “That wasn’t a date though, that was just us hanging out.” 

“Em, I drove you home, walked you to your door and we kissed, it was definitely a first date.” 

“Yeah, but I hadn’t asked you out on a date beforehand, so it doesn’t count as a date.” 

Spencer raises her eyebrows, before smirking, “This is going to have to be one of our agree to disagree things isn’t it?” 

“Maybe…probably.” Emily smiles as Spencer shoots her a look, “You’re wishing I let you look at the questions beforehand so we could have prepared each answer, aren’t you?” 

“Well I never knew how wrong you were about our first date before.” 

“I’m not wrong!” Emily yells exasperated, albeit with a smile, “It only counts as a date if both people are aware it’s a date. The night we first kissed, well..neither of us knew that was going to happen until it did…so it doesn’t count. You’re wrong.” 

“I’m never wrong.” Spencer replies confidently, “You should know that by now.” Causing her girlfriend to roll her eyes. 

“I’m agreeing to disagree. For now.” 

“Fine.” Spencer concedes, slightly condescendingly. 

“You’re so annoying when you’re being prissy.” Emily pouts. 

Spencer smiles, “Prissy, huh? That’s a new word for you.” 

“Well apparently I’ve been spending too much time around you.” She kisses her girlfriend quickly, before looking at the next question, “This one is going to be interesting….What was your first impression of me?” 

Spencer considers the question for a few seconds, “Like first time I ever saw you, or more when we first started talking?” 

“Umm I guess we could do both?” 

“Okay…The first time I saw you, like in the hallway I thought…you had the best hair I have ever seen.” Spencer answers, causing Emily to laugh loudly. 

“Seriously? Your first impression was about my hair?” 

“Well yeah, it’s really, really shiny.” Spencer replies, while simultaneously running her fingers through it. 

“I can’t believe I never knew that before. What about when we started talking?” 

“I thought you seemed kind of shy. But you were the sweetest person I’d ever met, and you still are.” 

“Aww” Emily coos, leaning in to kiss her girlfriend, who smiles into the chaste kiss. 

“Your turn.” 

“First time I ever saw you I thought you were super pretty. Then when we talked, I thought you were very very confident and sure of yourself.” 

“Do you think differently now?" 

"No.” Emily teases, “You’ve only gotten more confident in that time.” 

Spencer swats playfully at Emily’s arm, before resting her chin on her girlfriends shoulder to read the next question, “When did you meet my family?" 

"Umm…I met your mom before we started dating, probably like early Sophomore year, I’d went to your house after school, and your mom invited me to stay for dinner, so I met them both then.” 

“I can’t remember exactly when I met yours, but I imagine I met your mom around the same time as you met mine. I didn’t meet your dad until after we started dating though.” 

“True.” Emily nods, looking down to read the next question, smiling as she asks “Do I have any weird habits?” 

Spencer smirks, “your mirror face is a pretty weird habit.” 

“You’re such a bitch.” Emily laughs good naturedly. “I knew you were going to say that. I’ll hold my hands up though and admit it, I do, I make a face when I look in the mirror, sometimes.” 

“Sometimes!? Em, it’s every time!” 

“Shut-up!” It’s Emily’s turn to slap her girlfriends arm now, “Well what about you? You must have a ton of weird habits.” 

“Like?”

Emily narrows her eyes at Spencer as she thinks, “Well you have your little quirks about organizing things.” 

“I’m organized? There’s nothing weird about being organized.” 

“Spence, you’re obsessively organized to the point it is weird. Oh, and you have that thing about having to turn off the car radio when you’re trying to park.” 

“I’m just going to go ahead and interrupt you otherwise you might never stop.” Emily opens her mouth to respond, but decides to let Spencer off with it, allowing Spencer to continue to the next question. “How long have we been together?” 

“Um…1 year and…” She mentally starts counting it out in her head, “9 months?” Turning to her girlfriend, “Is that right?”   
Spencer smiles, kissing her chastely, “Exactly." 

"Phew.” Emily jokes, “Next up, do we have any traditions?” 

“We do our homework together everyday.” Spencer answers seriously, quickly turning confused when she hears her girlfriend laugh. 

“That’s the most Spencer thing you’ve said yet.” Emily smirks, planting a kiss on the side of Spencer’s head when she narrows her eyes. “I think they mean traditions more along the lines of…like how you take me out for a celebratory coffee after every swim meet.” 

Spencer’s lips tug into a small smile, because yeah, that sounds a little more romantic that the homework thing, “Board games.” She looks to Emily for reassurance, that this time she’s on the right track, a bright smile and a nod confirms she is. “On Sunday afternoons we play board games. I like Scrabble, but Emily prefers Monopoly, mostly because she cheats her way to winning.” 

Emily’s mouth drops open, “I do not cheat!” 

“Yes you do.” 

“You can’t even cheat at Monopoly.” 

“Once you have all your houses built you get yourself sent to jail and stay there until I’m bankrupt from paying you rent!” 

“That’s not cheating, that’s just playing wisely. I thought you of all people would be impressed with my genius way of winning.” 

“Well I would be, if you weren’t playing me.” Spencer admits begrudgingly. 

“Ah, so really the problem is you just don’t like losing.” 

“Neither do you, hence you never wanting to play Scrabble.” 

They stare at one another, smiling fondly, almost daring the other to speak and continue the argument. Spencer however, being slightly more aware of the camera on them, leans into Emily, in order to read the next question, “Are our parents supportive of our relationship?” 

“They are.” Emily smiles. "When was our first kiss?“ 

"At the end of our first date.” Spencer drawls. 

“That wasn’t..” The rest of Emily’s protest is muffled as a laughing Spencer covers her mouth with a hand. 

“As I was saying, our first kiss happened at the end of what I consider to be our first date. I drove Emily home from work, and walked her to the door and we hugged and as we pulled back from it we kind of just ended up kissing…" 

Spencer finishes softly starting into Emily’s eyes, before clearing her throat and shaking herself out of the memory, forgetting they were suppose to be filming a video for her girlfriends YouTube channel. 

Emily smiles lightly, because when Spencer puts it like that, it does kind of sound like the perfect end to a date. Except it wasn’t a date. "It was a pretty awesome first kiss.” 

“Not to mention, incredibly cliché.” 

“There’s nothing wrong with a little bit of cliché." 

Spencer smiles "True. Next question, When did we say 'I love you’?” 

“Ah. This one isn’t quite so cliché. I said it first. In the middle of an argument." 

"It wasn’t in the middle of the argument.” Spencer starts in her know-it-all fashion, causing Emily to roll her eyes good naturedly. “Once you said 'I love you’ the argument ended, so technically it was the end of the argument." 

Emily glares at Spencer, who just smirks in response. "We’d been together for about 2 months, and I was very pissed at Spencer, and right in the middle of the argument I said something along the lines of 'Spence, I love you, but you need to realize I’m perfectly capable of standing up for myself.’ So yeah, I pretty much just blurted it out." 

"You didn’t even notice you said it” Spencer chips in, before looking at the camera, “She was really pissed at me." 

"With a perfectly good reason to be.” Emily say seriously, before scrunching her nose up at looking at her girlfriend, “It wasn’t exactly romantic." 

Spencer wraps her arm around Emily’s back and smiles reassuringly at her, "I think it was pretty perfect, let’s face it with our first kiss being so cliché, it’s nice that out first I love you was a little different from the norm." 

Emily smiles slightly, leaning into Spencer while she reads the next question, "What’s your favorite thing about me?” 

“Hmm.” Spencer bites down on her bottom lip, deep in thought. 

Taking longer in thinking than Emily would like, “Seriously? you have to think about it?” 

“Well yeah, I mean you can only have one favorite. It’s hard to choose.” Spencer replies seriously, causing Emily to melt a little. “My favorite thing about you is, and this is going to sound totally corny, but it’s how you’re literally like a ray of sunshine. No matter what’s going on, or how stressed I am, you always have some little way of making me smile and making everything much better." 

Emily’s cheeks darken slightly with a blush at Spencer’s words. "You’re so freaking cute, sometimes." 

"I’m serious, my life is 100% better just from your mere presence in it." 

Emily reaches up gently, caressing Spencer’s cheek and guiding their lips together for a passionate kiss breaking it, albeit reluctantly a few seconds later. Opening her eyes to her girlfriend smiling crookedly. "So, do have you got a favorite thing about me?” Spencer asks. 

“Nah.” Emily replied teasingly, causing both girls to laugh. “Obviously I do, and I think it might surprise you, but I like how protective you are. You take it way to far at times, but for the most part I like it. I always feel safe with you. I also really like how supportive you are, aside from my parents I’m not sure anyone believes in me as much as you do." 

They share another kiss, this time more tender. Pulling back, Spencer quirks an eyebrow, "That was two things. Cheater.” She smiles happily when Emily playfully swats at her arm. Spencer reaches again for the phone in her girlfriends hand, tilting the screen towards her in order to read the next question, “Any nicknames for each other?” 

“Spence, and babe. You mostly call me Em, and sometimes sweetie, especially if I’m upset.” 

“And Champ.” 

Emily smiles, “And Champ.” She agrees before taking a quick look at her phone which has the list of questions, “What do we argue about the most?” 

“When our first date was apparently.” Spencer quips. 

Emily rolls her eyes, “We bicker a lot, sometimes about nothing in particular except Spencer’s all consuming need to be right about everything.”

“If I agreed with you every time then we would both be wrong.” Spencer replies confidently with a smirk. 

“You’re infuriating at times." 

Spencer smiles cockily at her girlfriend, kissing her cheek quickly while taking hold of Emily’s phone, "Oh hey, last question. Who’s my best friend?” 

“Aria.” Emily answers immediately, “Mine?” 

Spencer smiles, “Hanna, obviously.” 

“Hey we did it.” Emily states, holding her hand up for a high-5 from her girlfriend, who duly delivers. Emily beams, threading her fingers through her girlfriends, turning to face the camera once more, “Well there you have it, the girlfriend tag is complete. That wasn’t so bad was it?” She asks the brunette to her right. 

Begrudgingly Spencer concedes, “No.” smiling when her girlfriends lip press against her cheek. 

“If you guys enjoyed remember to click like and if you aren’t already please subscribe, and you never know I might convince this one to join me again for a video. Also feel free to leave your comments about what you think, I’ll try and respond to as many as possible.” Emily blows a quick kiss to the camera, “Bye.”


	2. Our First Time...

“Hey, guys!” Emily beams to the camera with a wave. “I’m back with another video, and look who I’ve convinced to join me once again!” She continues with her usual enthusiasm wrapping an arm around her guest and pulling them closer, “It’s my wonderful girlfriend, Spencer.” They both smile at the camera, Spencer giving a little wave of her own. “Apparently you guys quite enjoyed her presence in the girlfriend tag, so I invited her back for more.” Emily turns and looks towards her girlfriend, “Plus I think you quite enjoyed yourself last time.”

“Eh” Spencer shrugs noncommittally, smiling when Emily playful swats at her shoulder. “Fine. I had fun last time. Happy?”

“Very.” grins Emily dropping a quick kiss to Spencer’s lips. “So today we are gonna try the first time tag. I asked a little earlier on twitter and tumblr for you guys to come up with some first time questions that you would like us to answer. So…” she faces her girlfriend once more with a smile, “You ready?”

“Let’s do it.” Spencer nods.

“All right then, first up. First time we talked?”

“Freshman year” Spencer replies confidently. “…please don’t ask if I remember our very first conversation though, because that could be difficult.”

Emily feigns shock, “You mean you don’t remember my very first words to you!?”

“Like you remember.” Spencer retorts.

“Of course I do…” She pauses, as her girlfriend quirks an eyebrow. “The first time we talked…I said..” She drags it out, “Hello. Obviously.” She laughs as Spencer rolls her eyes.

“Jerk.” Spencer replies, “And you never say hello. It’s always hey.” She smiles wide when she hears her girlfriend laugh.

“It was worth a shot though.”

Spencer shakes her head fondly at her girlfriend, “Next one is…first time we talked on the phone.”

Emily purses her lips as she thinks, “That’s actually kind of tough.”

“It is.” Spencer concedes, trying to think back herself.

“It was probably something to do with homework.”

“You mean it was probably you calling me to get the answers to your homework?”

“Shut-up, Nerd.” Emily smiles, playfully pushing her girlfriend, while she reads the next question, “First party we went to together?”

“I think it was Noel Kahn’s Halloween party. We went as part of a group.”

“Oh yeah! Bonus points if you can remember what my costume was?”

Spencer smiles, answering straight away, “A Native American.”

“Correct! Color me impressed”

“Do you remember mine?”

“Hmmm…a Queen from way back?” She continues encouraged by Spencer’s nod, “I want to say…Mary?”

Spencer smiles proudly at her girlfriend, “Queen of Scots, exactly.” She glances down at Emily’s phone for the next question “Uh-oh. First date. Contentious issue.”

Emily nods in agreement, “We covered this one already on the girlfriend tag.”

“And when Em says covered, she actually means totally disagreed about this one.” Spencer teases.

Emily laughs, before she looks to the camera, “If you are totally confused right now, go watch our girlfriend tag video, we discovered we had completely different opinions on when our first date was.”

“And we still have yet to agree.”

“We agreed to disagree.”

“Compromising, how very mature of us.” Spencer laughs.

Emily rolls her eyes and continues on to answer the question, looking at the camera, “As part of the compromise, I’ll say both our answers. I count our first date as a very cliché dinner and movie. While Spencer, wrongly, counts our first date as coffee after I’d finished work. ”

Spencer’s mouth drops open, turning to her girlfriend, “It doesn’t count as a compromise if you tell everyone I’m wrong!” Before turning to the camera and adding, “Which I’m not by the way.”

“Yes you are!”

“I’m not! And I can’t believe we’re having this argument once again on camera!”

“It’s not an argument, it’s a disagreement.”

Spencer quirks an eyebrow and stares at her girlfriend, her lips curving into a smile, “How very Spencer Hastings of you to say that. Now why don’t you ask me the next question so we can move past this…disagreement.”

“Fine.” Emily concedes, giving Spencer a quick peck on the lips, “Next up.” She reads the question and laughs. “First time we kissed…and don’t you dare say at the end of our first date!”

Spencer smiles widely, because yeah that was going to be her first response. “You know me too well.”

“Yeah, and don’t you forget it.”

“Our first kiss was after…” Spencer drags it out, smiling at the look Emily shots her. “I’d helped you close up at work one night.” She smiles when she gets a nod of approval from Emily, before turning to the camera and continuing. “I’d had a really bad day, so I went to where Emily works, it was past closing time but luckily Em let me in anyway. She was incredibly sweet and brought me some decaf with a ridiculous amount of whipped cream,” Smiling to Emily at the memory. “and we sat and drank it together, and it was literally like the first time that day I actually managed to smile. So…yeah I helped Em close up, and I offered her a ride home. I would usually just drop her off and leave, but for some reason that night I decided to walk her to her door. We talked a little bit more on the porch, and when i went to leave we hugged as we usually do, but this one definitely lasted longer, and when we pulled back from the hug, I don’t know what happened but we just ended up kissing.”

Emily smiles softly at the memory, before turning to the camera with a grin, “Then we both pulled back and were totally awkward with each other for a few days after.”

“Exactly.” Spencer laughs before she looks down to the list of prepared questions, “First I love you. We covered this in the girlfriend tag too.”

“We did, but quick recap, I blurted it out in the middle..” She stops, shooting her girlfriend a look, “I mean at the end of an argument.”

Spencer smiles smugly, “Yes you did. And I told you I loved you too and we kissed and made up from the fight.”

Emily looks down to read the next question, “Speaking of. Next one is first fight. Oh this is an interesting one. Can I take this one?”

Spencer rolls her eyes, because she knows what’s coming, “Sure.”

“Our first fight happened, because Spencer was super jealous I was friends with a boy.”

Spencer’s mouth drops open in shock, “Oh come on! There was more to it that that!”

“Aha- so you don’t deny you were jealous!” Emily chimes victoriously. “And can I add this is before we were even together.”

“I wasn’t jealous that you two were friends. I was concerned for your safety, because at the time there were a lot of not so pleasant rumours flying around about him.”

“Rumours that we both know weren’t true.”

“Yeah well hindsight and all of that…” Spencer grumbles.

“So yeah, I’d befriended this guy and Spencer over here, pulls him aside in school one day to warn him to stay away from me.”

Spencer’s cheeks flush, “So maybe it wasn’t my finest moment, but I was just trying to look out for you.”

“I know.” Emily says softly, “and I appreciate you looking out for me but…”

“You can look after yourself.” Spencer finishes for her.

Emily smiles, “Exactly. See? Lesson learned. Next up, our first concert together?”

“Oh my god, it was Adam Lambert wasn’t it?” She looks towards Emily for confirmation, who nods in agreement.

“It was, yeah. Oh wow I’d completely forgot about that night.”

Spencer turns to talk to the camera, “It was another Halloween, and we went to this Ghost train party with some friends, and Adam Lambert was the surprise performer on it.”

“It was really awesome, although a couple of parts were kind of terrifying.”

“Yeah it did have major, Terror Train vibes.”

Emily shudders, remembering some of those terrifying parts, “Lets move on quickly before I have nightmares for a week.”

“Okay, next up, First road trip together?”

“Um…I guess it would be New York? We haven’t really done a proper road trip together yet.”

“I wonder how far you have to drive before it constitutes a road trip…like what is the definition of road trip?” Spencer wonders aloud, her eyebrows furrowed in thought.

Emily wraps an arm around her girlfriends shoulder, smiling at her in amusement, “I have no idea Spence.” She plants a quick kiss on Spencer’s cheek, before looking down at her phone for the next question. “First Vacation together?”

Spencer scrunches up her face, “We haven’t had a proper vacation together, I mean…unless you count weekends at my parents lake house.”

“Yeah, I’m not sure that counts. I do love weekends at the lake house though…especially your Nana’s couch.” Emily says with a smirk, turning into a loud laugh when   
Spencer’s mouth drops open and shock and her eyes widen.

“Oh my god. I can’t believe you just said that.” Gently shoving her still laughing girlfriend. “Anyway…” Spencer drags out, “changing the subject. We should take a proper vacation together this summer.” She suggests, looking over to her girlfriend, and threading their hands together, getting rewarded with a beaming smile from Emily.

“Yes! That would be awesome! We can do a road trip! A proper one!”

Spencer smirks, “I’ll have to research the definition of a road trip, so we can plan how far we have to go and what we can see along the way.”

“Oh course you will. You wouldn’t be Spencer Hastings if you didn’t research and plan.” Emily replies teasingly.

Spencer quickly kisses Emily, before grabbing her phone to check the list of questions, “Oh hey, last one is…First YouTube video together.”

“Girlfriend Tag.”

“Easy.”

Emily glances down to her cell to check quickly, before looking to the camera, “And we’re done!” She holds up her hand for an obligatory high-5 from her girlfriend, who duly delivers. “Thanks so much for taking the time to watch, we hope you enjoyed learning a little more about a few of our first times. Hopefully time permitting we can make this a bit more of a regular thing, since Spence here seems to be so popular with you all.”

“Well your subscribers obviously have very good taste.” Spencer remarks, smiling and planting a kiss on her girlfriends temple while Emily continues.

“And she’s so modest about it all too.” Emily retorts, before tuning her head and catching Spencer’s lips in a longer kiss. After the kiss they both stare at each other a moment, stupidly huge grins plastered on their faces, before Emily turns back to the camera, Keeping her arms wrapped around her girlfriend, remembering she has a video to sign off from. “Please feel free to comment below and let us know what you think, or maybe even tell us a few of your first time stories.” She untangles herself from her girlfriend, just enough to blow a kiss towards the camera, “Love you guys, bye!”


End file.
